


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by mrmint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmint/pseuds/mrmint
Summary: After a sudden breakup that Yuta didn't see coming right before his finals and pretending like everything was okay, just to be able to concentrate on his exams, Yuta was looking forward to escape in the form of a weeks vacation with his friends at Youngho's parents' beach house. What he didn't expect was to fall in love with Youngho's cousin Jaehyun.





	I Like Me Better When I'm With You

July 3, Friday. 04:30 PM  
The beginning of July being the time where it would either be all sunny and warm or full of heavy rain. Today was one of does sunny days with all sun and no wind. Yuta had just finished his last exam, which meant two things, first it was official summer break, and second, there was he had finally finished his bachelor’s in psychology, plus there were two whole months before he started on his master’s degree.

It was evening, around 5 pm, and Yuta was making his way to a café called Sum, to meet with his friends. He let out a sigh as the heat was too much, not that he hated summer, he actually loved when it was warm and sunny, but with no wind, it was a total hell to be in Asia, just like a month ago, and he couldn’t help but wanting fall to come faster.

As he entered the café, the scent of coffee tickled his nose, the cold air from the air conditioning was enveloping him. Yuta scanned the room for his friends, and he spotted them by the table in the corner near the big glass window. Doyoung hunched over his laptop, Youngho was twirling with his ballpoint pen, sitting next to Doyoung.

He made his way toward his friends, greeting each one of them with a soft smile. “You guys want some more coffee?” Yuta asked as he took out his wallet, they all shook their heads. “Alright guys”

Yuta greeted his friend Jungwoo, they exchanged pleasantries while he was serving Yuta his drink, an ice latte with a double shot. They both promise to catch up some more the day after tomorrow when both was free before Yuta headed back to his friends.

“That took forever,” Youngho remarked the moment Yuta came back.

“Sorry, got caught up in a small chat with Jungwoo” Yuta explained, before slipping into his seat “So...” Yuta finally broke the silence after he had made himself comfortable in his seat, with his lovely cold drink in his hand. “Any good news?”

“Yeah….” Youngho answered, with a nervous laugh, somehow that statement did not make any sense to Yuta. If something positive had happened to Youngho, Yuta would one of the very first to know, and mostly on the moment it happens, since they were close friends and all, so he couldn’t understand why he hasn’t been told until now.

“What?” Yuta asked in a confused tone,

“Oh My God” Doyoung said, pause his typing on his laptop and look up from his laptop.

Yuta covered his mouth with his hands to hide his gasp, Youngho didn’t say anything “It’s about Taeyong, isn’t it?” Yuta asked as he leans across the table slightly. “Did you finally ask Taeyong out?”

“Well...” Youngho answer, with another, nervously laugh,

“Please don’t tell me you brought flowers and balloons like this idiot told you to,” Doyoung asked, referring to Yuta. Doyoung’s eyes ready to cringe at the moment Youngho would be nodding his head. It had been Yuta’s idea to, he gave Youngho a while back. But Youngho wasn’t Yuta, he couldn’t pull off the flower and balloon stunt like him. Youngho was a bit awkward and too much of a dork to do it, he would probably fail it all or shove it in Taeyong’s face.

“Please tell me you did,” Yuta cheered.

“Wow guys” Youngho breathed out, he extended his hand out in the air before, motioning his hand down to Yuta and Doyoung to silence down. Even though Doyoung was quiet and he barely spoke. “I didn’t bring the balloons…” Youngho breathed out a breath, resting his hand on the table. “I was about to ask him out, but I couldn’t do it.”

“Awe man...” Yuta whispered, “I’m sorry, what happen?”

“Nothing really” Youngho was the type to go into detail about things that didn’t turn out his way. He differently was the first to brag about his success but also the first to hide when he fails. And this one was one of his failures. “I just couldn’t spit it out. I was hanging out with him today and I was ready… So ready, I had everything planned out, the speech and the flowers… and then…”

“That’s cute” Yuta praised, and Doyoung hissed lightly before he dropped his eyes down onto the table in front of him.

“Yeah… Kun has the flowers now, I ended up freezing. Then Taeyong asked if I were okay, I ended up telling him about how I was planning a trip to my parents' beach house with you guys and my cousin and ended up with inviting him.”

“We didn’t plan on going on a trip, you know that?” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“I know, I panicked” Youngho tried to defend himself

“So… When are we going?” Yuta asked jokingly, in attempt to lighten up the mood, but judging from Youngho and Doyoung’s faces it didn’t really work.

“Shut up Yuta…” Youngho mumbled as he dropped his gaze from Yuta and back to the table, “So after I invited Taeyong and he said yes, he also said it was weird because he hasn’t heard anything about it from you two.”

“Of course, he would, we live together.” Doyoung asked curiously.

“Anyway, after he said yes, he then started to question why I had flowers with me. It felt like I was given another chance. But I fucked that up too and told him they were for a friend. So, when he asked who, I panicked again and gave them to the first person that walked by, which turned out to be Kun, so lucky me. Kun stared at me as if I was crazy and asked me what I was doing, and I had to stick through my image, and told Kun that I would miss him as he was going back to China next week and that we should catch up with each other when he comes back.”

“Oh god,” Doyoung whispered, almost amazed “You are really bad at this.”

“Poor Kun” Yuta said, before shaking his head. “You probably scared the shit out of him. He mind move out now, and our rent will get higher.”

“Shut up…” Youngho mumbled again as he shut his eyes, running his fingers through his hair, he tugs on his black locks, which looked painful since it made Doyoung sighed loudly and tug Youngho’s hand away from his own hair. “I’m sorry guys, but it’s just so frustrating. I’m normally not this bad with people but with Taeyong I just can’t do anything right, and it literally pisses me off. I have no confidences at all when I’m around him”

“Do you have confidence in yourself?” Doyoung asked

“I do, I know I’m a good guy to be with. I’m not going to brag but I’m awesome! And amazing to be with. Right, Yuta?” Johnny looked over at Yuta who was basically nodding his head. “And I want Taeyong to realize that he is missing out by seeing me just as a friend. He has even been texting me now after I told him about the trip” Youngho shoved his hand into his phone, then threw it onto the table. “I just got four texts from him, that is waiting to be answered, and he barely texted me before, unless it’s our group chat.”

Yuta reached out his hand to pick out the thrown phone, he clicked the screen lock and insert Youngho’s phone with ease. “And who is Jeffrey?” Yuta questioned softly.

“Oh, that’s my cousin, he just moved in with me after finishing his education in America,” Youngho said, temporally distracted by Yuta’s question, but it’s short-lived because soon, he’s back in panic mode. “Which reminds me I have to text him about the trip.” Youngho let out a frustrated groan.

“Do you believe that Taeyong is the right person for you?” Doyoung asked. “You know, we support you big time and we will never doubt your decision. But right now, that is a bold statement you are making about Taeyong. I know you see things that Yuta and I don’t, and you even know him better than us. Because of the way you are talking about him, you make it sound like he really is the one.”

“He could be, or he might not be, but I truly believe he is the one. But I can never be too sure until I have tried it.” Youngho confessed. “And I am willing to put my heart out on the line for him, I want to give it a try. I know both of you are concerned, hell even my cousin is concerned if I am making the right or wrong choice, and he just found out a few days ago about my crush. But I do appreciate it, I am very thankful for you guys are being my biggest supporter, and I love you guys for that. I know I’m bad at showing it…” Youngho breathed out as he looked at Yuta before flickering his eyes to Doyoung then Yuta. “I need you guys to take a step back and help me get Taeyong. Please guys?”

“Fine...” The younger hissed out,

“Here” Yuta passed over his phone, “I am going to support you on this one and pray for you. You just have to promise me, that I will be your best man at your wedding in the future if you do success.”

“No fucking way.” Doyoung gasped out, “If that bastard is ever getting married. I am going to be next to him on his wedding day, you can be Taeil’s maid of honour.”

“I thought maid of honour were girls?” Yuta questioned with a raised eyebrow, not getting the comment one bit.

“Exactly” Youngho commented with a laugh.

“Rude,” Yuta narrowing his eyes at bunny looking friend. “Just don’t expect me to be cheap, stupid Dodo bird.”

“Since when were you ever cheap?” Doyoung responded with an eye roll,

“Never,” Yuta stoke out his tongue in a playful way.

❄︎

“So, when are we going on the trip?” Yuta asked as he lifted up his drink from the table.

“Ah... Probably around next week for maybe four to five days, if it’s cool with you guys?” Youngho said in a bored tone, eyes glued to the window. He stared outside with a dazed look and his lips slightly parted as he sighed.

Doyoung wasn’t paying much attention to Youngho until now, as he paused his typing on his laptop once again, to look at his friend. “How many are we going to be now?”

“Five, if my cousin can,” Youngho answered, lowering his cup down onto the table.

“Hopefully he can, it’s more fun with more people,” Yuta said while texting away on his phone.

“As long as Yuta is there, I’m sure it’s going to be wild” Doyoung said,

“Nah it’s going to be more wild, when Yuta and Taeyong there, remember they’re two in one package deal,” Youngho replied

“What? Not my problem you guys are boring,” Yuta said

“You sure you and Taeyong isn’t anything?” Youngho raised an eyebrow, he dropped his eyes back down to his phone. He had received another message from his cousin.

“No we’re not a thing, just best friends. I just became single after being in a relationship for three years. I’m not really looking for anything right now,” Yuta finally put away his phone after sending the final text. “And I just changed my shifts for next week with Sana, so I’m free to go.”

"You sure you're alright?" Youngho asked, putting down his phone, after answering his cousin.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not my first heartbreak," Yuta joked, trying to light up the mood.

Youngho nodded, turning his gaze over to Doyoung, “What about you Bunny?”

Doyoung hissed a little at those nicknames. Doyoung didn’t really have a problem with the nicknames, Yuta was the one who came up with them when they first meet 3 years ago when he and Yuta became roommates with Taeyong and Kun. “I’m free too, my parents decided to travel around Europe this summer.”

“Alright, cool man.” Youngho pulled out his phone to text both his cousin and Taeil about the trip is next week. “When is Taeyong free again?”

“In an hour, he had a dance class today, He said something about having dinner with his dance team,” Yuta replied, “Want to join for dinner? We are eating out today since we didn’t had time to go buy groceries.”

“Aw man I had hope Taeyong would have been cooking tonight, his food is so good.” Youngho groaned, “But sure I’ll join, my cousin is working tonight and won’t be home until midnight.” Lee Taeyong, one of the ideal guys of Seoul University. Everybody at the college knew or heard about him. He was the kind guy people either wanted to be, were jealous of or wanted to date. Taeyong was a very smart individual, studying to become lawyer, scoring high grades on his test and exams. As side from being smart he even had few extra talents too, such as dancing and cooking, he even did a bit music composing with his dancing friends.

❄︎

It was now evening, around seven-thirty, Youngho, Doyoung, and Yuta decided to go have dinner at the restaurant, to celebrate that they had finished their bachelors. They arrived at a small restaurant; near the share house, Yuta and Doyoung were all living in, with Taeyong and Kun. The boys had been seated at a table in the back, as the restaurant were almost full. The restaurant was kind of popular with teens, a few families, teachers (who most have exited the work office) and students from their university.

Youngho nor Doyoung didn’t seem to mind or notice crowd of people due to their faces were dig deep into the menu, eyeing every order, until Youngho heard Yuta speak. “what are you guys ordering?” Once the Japanese man’s voice was registered in his head, he lowered the menu onto the table.

“I think I’m going for a Bibimbap” Youngho answered, his eyes flicked off of Yuta, and back to the menu before puckering his bottom lips, “or maybe Samgyetang.” He flipping to a random page in an attempt to find what he wanted.

“Pick one, I’m getting Kimchi Jjigae.” Doyoung replied as he put down the menu,

“It’s hard to decide, I’m really hungry.” Youngho extended out his hand to grab the menu, bringing it back up to look through it again.

“I’m going for Bulgogi this time” Yuta said, lifting up his cup of water from the table, to take a sip as he flipped to the next page.

After a few more minutes (Youngho had finally decided to get Jaeyuk Bokkum), they had placed their orders. While waiting for their food to be served, they started discussing what they were going to do on the trip. Their food arrived just in time, Youngho had finished telling his story once again that day.

“Alright, so I’ll make sure to buy the alcohol for the drinks and food,” Youngho said, “Any specific ones you want me to get Yuta?”

“Hmm, Soju, vodka and some rum should be good enough.” Yuta replied, “I can text you tomorrow about which brands, or ask my Boss if I can buy a bottle of sake.”

“Sound good” Youngho said, continuing eating.

“By the way, who is your cousin? We haven’t really heard anything about him from you, until now”

“He just came back three days ago and moved in with me, little Jeffrey became a pilot like he always wanted too. He already started on his new job.” Youngho replied.

❄︎

July 4, Saturday. 06:12 PM  
It was a busy day at the restaurant Yuta was working at, lots of people with their friends were out celebrating, either exam was over, or they had finished college. People walking in and out of the restaurant to pick up their takeaway, or to deliver the orders.

Yuta’s only plans were either consisted of work first then home and play video games. Yuta had trade work shift with Sana since she was going back to Japan to visit her family, and Yuta could use the extra money. Yuta didn’t mind it at all, it was peaceful, now that everything has quiet down a little, all the customers had gotten their food, and was now just ordering extra cocktails and dessert.

He actually liked working, mostly when he and Yuto would be working at the same time. Yuto was Yuta’s childhood friend and the son of the owners of this restaurant. They both decided to study in Korea together after finishing High School.

“Hey, up for having a small game night tonight?” Yuto asked he was holding a clipboard, checking what stuff they needed to order tomorrow.

“Sure, as long as it isn’t Pokémon we’re playing,” Yuta replied, leaning up some glasses since there wasn’t much to anyway.

“Dude come on, Pokémon is the best, I even got the let’s go Eevee so let’s play it,” Yuto said, not looking up from the clipboard as he was busy writing down everything that was needed.

“Yah, everyone knows Pikachu is better,” Yuta said with a toothy smile. “But I like Bulbasaur more.”

“Are you for real?” Yuto questioned, finally looking up, turning his head to face both Yuta “Eevee can evolve into all the elements in the poke world.” Yuto picked up the clipboard again, continuing writhing down the last few things.

They both looked up when they heard the chiming of bells, signalling a customer’s entrance. “Welcome to the Izumi!” Yuto exclaimed, bowing before walking up to greet the customers with the menu cards in his hand. It was a family of six, parents, two daughters and two sons.

The whole family were wearing pretty stylish outfit and really beautiful, Yuta noticed. One of the girl’s hair was black and short, she was wearing also wearing black pants and a simple white dress shirt, while the girl had long light brown hair, instead of black pants she was wearing denim that was paired with a shirt dress shirt too. The oldest son had his hair styled backwards and was wearing an expensive navy-blue suit, but instead of a dress shirt, he had paired it up with a simple white t-shirt underneath. He couldn’t really see the other son, as his back was facing Yuta, he was talking on the phone with someone. But Yuta could tell he welled build and tall. Their family must have good genes running in the family.

Yuta could swear he had seen them somewhere, he just couldn’t remember where, until it hit him that it was Siwon the oldest son and a famous actor, second one was Sooyeon, also known as Jessica, the fashion designer of Blanc & Eclare. While the other one was Soojung, better known as Krystal, a famous model.

When the youngest turned around, he locked eyes with Yuta. The Japanese male almost dropped the glass in his hands, when he saw the customer was. His hair was in dark brown and was wearing black pants, that was paired with a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. He was handsome just like his older brother, but Yuta have never really seen or heard much about the youngest of the Jung family nor seen any pictures of him before in the media.

Yuta also noticed that the guy’s eyes widen a bit but quickly went back to normal. He gave Yuta a small dimpled smile, before turning around to follow his family. Yuta couldn’t help but letting his eyes following the guy as Yuto was showing them to their table.

❄︎

“Yuta?” Suddenly a voice calling out to, Yuta looked up expecting a customer, he was busy making a cocktail for some other customers, but upon further inspection of the restaurant, he realized it was his childhood friend and co-worker Yuto, who had interrupted his thoughts.

“What is it?” Yuta asked.

“I think everything is mixed well enough,” Yuto commented, chuckling lightly.

“Oh-” Yuta opens the lid, to pour the liquid into the two glasses, signalling his Takuya that the drinks were ready for his table.

“Is everything okay?” Yuto inquired, leaning back against the counter of the bar.  
Yuta sighed, washing the shaker up, making sure it was all clean. “Yeah, I’m okay”

“thinking about the handsome customer you have googly eyes for?” Yuto asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the older.

“Am not,” Yuta said,

“Right, you were so not checking the youngest son of the famous Jung family out.” Yuto teased “So, are you going to hide up here at the bar till your shift ends or make a move on him?” Yuto said in a playful manner, though Yuta knew he was joking. I mean you are single now,” Yuta hummed lightly as he started washing the shakers he had been using.

“I’m not hiding up here, I’m on the bar shift tonight remember. So, I can’t just leave, who would be making the drinks for the costumers?” Yuta knew it was a lame excuse,

“Yuta, everyone at work here knows how to make the drinks.” Yuto rolled his eyes once again. “I made sure everyone learned, or else my dad would be after me.” It was true, Yuto’s father was the owner of the restaurant and when someone new was hired at the restaurant, it was Yuto’s job to teach them the basic things and how to make the drinks.

Yuta put away what he was doing and looked up when he heard some customers strolled towards the bar. It was the handsome son of the Jung family, smiling with a sweet dimple smile. You could hear the sound of his dress shoes hitting the floor, the rhythmic sounding of heels clacking against the surface.

“Hi, what can I help you with sir?” Yuta greeted the customer.

“I would like to pay the bill,” He replied, he held out his credit card out for Yuto take. His voice was a bit deep, yet very soft as he spoke.

“Of course,” Yuta pressed into the machine, “That will be 1350.000₩.” he raised his head up from the machine, the guy held his card for Yuta. The Japanese male took the card and smoothly inserted the card into the machine before pulling it out when instructed. Yuta smiled at him as he handled over the receive from the credit card machine to the handsome male.

“Thank you, the sushi was very delicious and the drinks too.” The handsome male said, checking his bills and wallet information before slipping it back into his wallet “I feel like I have seen you somewhere before.”

“Oh. Maybe at a club.” Yuta answered, hoping really this guy hasn’t seen him at a club. Yuta wasn’t one who got easily drunk, but whenever he was drunk it never turned out well the next day.

“No, I don’t go clubbing much,” The other answered while putting his wallet back into the envelope bag he was carrying. “But who knows, maybe I might have seen you at a café or something.” He gave Yuta another dimpled smile, before turning around walking out of the door with his family.

❄︎

July 7. Tuesday. 07:30 AM  
Yuta heard a loud knocking at the door, Doyoung and Taeyong heard it too, but unlike Yuta they were busy preparing the last few things they needed to with them for the trip. Yuta knew who stood behind the door. It was probably Youngho, who came to pick them up. Yuta was of course correct when he opened the door, only to he find Youngho standing there alone.

“Did you dye your hair again?” Was the first thing Youngho said, as it was the first thing he noticed on Yuta.

“Good morning to you too,” Yuta rolled his eyes playfully, he opened the door wider for Youngho to enter. “I thought your cousin would come with you?” Yuta questioned; walking into the kitchen, to get them some drinks.

“Orange suit you really well.” Youngho comment as he walked inside the house. Yuta hummed softly, taking two water bottles out of the fridge for them. “He will be here soon, he stayed at his parents’ house last night, something about spending some family time.” Youngho answered, walking into the living room, taking a seat on one of the sofas. “But two of you will be riding with me and the last one will go with my cousin, on his motorcycle. Brought a lot of groceries and alcohol,” Youngho explained.

“I can go with him, I won’t mind,” Yuta replied, handle one bottle over to Youngho, before taking a seat on the other sofa.

Taeyong and Doyoung appeared into the living room, after finishing packing. Taeyong dropped himself down next to Yuta. While Doyoung took his seat on the single char next to the sofa Taeil and Youngho was sitting on. “When was it again your cousin would be here?” Doyoung asked.

“I think in a few minutes.” Youngho replied, putting away his phone, after checking what time his cousin would arrive. Not long after, a sound of a motorcycle arriving, indication Youngho’s cousin arrival. “That must be him,” Youngho got up from his seat, heading over to the front door to greet his cousin. Yuta, Taeyong and Doyoung followed the older out.

“Ohhh, Jeffrey!!!” Johnny went over to the guy on the Harley Davidson Iron 833, he took off his helmet off before hugging Youngho.

“Aw, I missed me already Hyung? I have only been gone for day,” the guy replied.

“Did you dye your hair too?” Youngho asked, after pulling away from the hugging, noticing the new hair color on his cousin, which wasn’t there two days ago.

“I lost a bet to Soojung, and she made me dye it pink,” He responded, running his fingers through his new dyed hair.

“Damn, must have been a fun family night,” Youngho laughed, “Oh yeah Jae, this is my friends, Taeyong, Doyoung and this loser over here, is Yuta.” Youngho introduced them,

“At least I know how to get laid” Yuta fired back, rolling his eyes, turning his gaze to the younger. Yuta was met with twinkling eyes of a pale, very good-looking guy, he locked eyes with younger as Youngho’s cousin was looking back at the Japanese guy.

“You are the guy from the sushi restaurant, right?” Jaehyun tilted his head slightly, making his hair fall over his own eyes, looking like an innocent child.

And then it clicked, in Yuta’s mind. If this guy was Youngho’s cousin, but also the youngest son of the Jung family he saw a few days ago. Then Youngho was also from a wealthy family.

“Y-yeah that me” Yuta answered, with a soft smile. He got embarrassed by the attention he was getting, he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m Nakamoto Yuta, it’s nice to meet you” He slowly feels a calm smile on his face.

“Jung Yoonoh, or Jeffrey as Youngho keeps calling me, but you can call me Jaehyun” Jaehyun finally introduced himself with a dimple smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading till the end. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be in, I enjoyed making this, please let me know if you liked it or not in a comment. Hopefully see you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
